31 de outubro
by Jor Oli
Summary: Qual a verdade sobre este dia macabro? O último dia de vida de James e Lily, narrado em primeira pessoa sob a perspectiva de diferentes pesonagens.  oneshot  shortfic


**31 de Outubro  
**_Por Jor Oli  
_

* * *

**22 horas  
James Potter**

Eu tinha acabado de jantar. Lily estava no quarto de Harry, colocando-o para dormir. Nossa vida era muito feliz, vivíamos brigando é claro, Lily Evans e James Potter não brigarem é quase tão impossível quanto ver Dumbledore de saia (pensando bem, não é tão difícil assim). Sentei em frente à lareira, peguei o jornal que havia sido entregue mais cedo por uma coruja, o mais trouxa de todos, The times, e comecei a folheá-lo. Procurei por evidências que os trouxas deixavam escapar como puros incidentes naturais, quando na verdade, eles aconteciam por culpa de Voldemort. Como não encontrei nada, também não procurei direito, resolvi subir e deitar-me um pouco.

Enquanto subia as escadas, fui cantarolando uma música besta, _"This little light of mine..."_. E no primeiro andar, Lily estava com Harry em seu colo, Embalando-o como somente ela sabia fazer, com um sorriso em seu rosto e os olhos fechados, murmurando o resto da música que havia acabado de cantar _"I'm gonna let it shine..."_. Estreitei os olhos quando percebi que aquela visão estava ameaçada. Fui em direção ao escritório, apressando meus passos, olhei para o relógio, 22:15. Sentei a mesa do escritório e comecei a escrever uma carta a Sirius.

"_Padfoot,_

_Estou com medo, muito medo. Estou com medo de perder a minha família. De perder tudo que tenho. Tenho medo de ser feliz demais. Eu espero que tudo acabe mudando, que Ele seja derrotado, que as coisas deixem de ser como são, e que elas comecem a fazer sentido... mas nada melhora. Eu quero, eu desejo. Meu coração não para de bater acelerado toda vez que olho Lily. Não porque a amo demais ou porque sinto vergonha de olhá-la, acredite, queria eu que meu coração batesse por isso. Porém ele bate por medo, por angústia... por insegurança. Por medo de nunca mais poder olhar para seu rosto e ver aqueles olhos verdes. Eu sinto que a sua mera existência escorre por entre meus dedos como água, e por mais que eu feche minhas mãos ela não deixa de escapar e cair ao chão._

_E Garry, aquela criança doce, com um sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Ele é a criança mais doida do mundo, ri por qualquer coisa. Um dia desses, quando caiu sorvete em sua camisa, em vez de chorar, como toda criança faria, ele veio correndo a mim com um sorriso besta estampado na cara e disse (balbuciou): "Pai! Sujô! Limpa eu!" e olha que o safado só tem um ano e três meses de idade! E se... e se um dia eu não puder ver mais aquele sorriso? E se eu estiver tão longe, tão distante, que não poderei mais ver aquela carinha de felicidade por qualquer coisa? E se um dia, eu não mais acordar? Como será que ele irá viver?_

_Ele está vindo Padfoot, eu sinto isso todos os dias dentro desta casa. Ele está nos alicerces das paredes, nos espelhos, nas flores do jardim, ao redor de nós... nos rondando, sinto-o em cada janela, em cada fresta. Tenho o impulso de verificar se as fechaduras estão em ordem, se os feitiços funcionam... temos que pegá-lo o quanto antes. Você tem que pegá-lo. Eu não tenho forças aqui dentro. Faça isto por mim, e se não for por mim, faça por Garry._

_Meus sentimentos estão transbordando, assim como as minhas lágrimas. Esta carta deve parecer a você um monte de bichisse (para mim parece). Se você estivesse aqui dentro deste escritório, provavelmente bateria em mim e diria "Deixa de ser viado Prongs!"._

_Eu só precisava desabafar._

_De seu veado, Prongs"_

Prendi a carta na pata de uma coruja, joguei um feitiço de ilusão em cima dela e a despachei, mas antes escrevi um título para carta. "_Um monte de merda emocional_". Recostei-me na cadeira que estava, e coloquei as mãos no rosto, queria secar as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

- Que grande homem sou, não é pai?

**22 horas e 46 minutos  
Tom Riddle**

**-** Avada Kedavra. - falei sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

Para matar uma coruja não se precisa de sentimento algum, só basta querer... na verdade, matar não é difícil, é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Não importa o que seja, humano ou animal. Antes que criatura digna de pena caísse no chão segurei-a, só que não senti nada além de nojo.

- Rabicho.

- sim, sim mestre... - a criatura patética que estva atrás de mim rastejou para perto, com a voz embargada de medo.

- Leia a carta. Os Potter e aquele patético... - franzi o cenho, com o ódio me subindo a pele - Dumbledore acharam que nós não poderíamos rastrear suas cartas. colocando-os num ambiente onde muitas corujas vivem naturalmente e colocando um simples feitiço de desilusão neste animais horrendos. Eles não perceberam que eu poderia simplesmente matar toda a vida do local. Não somente as corujas, como também as plantas e os seres humanos que viviam por perto - a prova estava atrás dele, onde cerca de cem corujas mortas caídas no chão, coberto de folhas secas, emolduravam a cena.

- Vo-vossa m-majestade, - Algo fala para mim... ah sim... Rabicho - eu acho que eles ne-nem pensaram que o senhor seria capaz de encontrar o local. M-mas como o senhor é t-todo poderoso é claro que conseguiu encontra...

- Cale-se - falei em um tom colérico e baixo, o que teve efeito imediato. Afinal peças de xadrez não devem falar, a não ser quando mandadas. Aquilo começou a ler, e à medida que ia lendo mais enojado eu ficava, o único pensamento que restava em minha cabeça após o termino da leitura era: "Que monte de merda emocional", revirei os olhos. Peguei a carta de suas mãos e a joguei ao vento. Com minha varinha queimei o último apelo de James Potter.

Respirei o ar gelado da noite, senti minha garganta esquentar. Eu não consego deixar de sentir este sentimento de prazer, sem nenhuma culpa ou remorso, antes de matar alguém. Eu sinto meus braços tremerem de excitação, meus olhos lacrimejarem de felicidade, meus dentes se serrando em um sorriso de puro amor. Amor pela morte. Este sim é o único sentimento que sinto em relação a ela, minha grande companheira.

Estou pronto para matar.

**23 horas  
Peter Pettigrew**

- Vamos. - Ele falou sem nem olhar para mim, enquanto caminhava em direção da casa de meus amigos. Ou... Ou melhor, meus ex-amigos.

Afinal eu estava prestes a matá-los... ou deixá-los morrer. Eu não quero entrar naquela casa. Não quero. Me sinto mal e diminuído pelas dores severas em meu corpo. Voldemort não se cansou até retirar de mim todo o conteúdo sobre os Potter. Seis maldições crucio, quatro tentativas de imperio, cinco sectumsempra, três feitiços que tenho medo até de pensar no nome, além de estupro... por parte de 3 de seus comensais, ele jamais se daria o trabalho de me tocar. Mas, mesmo assim eu não os deveria ter entregue, porém... As promessas finalmente me convenceram, dinheiro, escravos... eu não aguentava mais de dor e humilhação... então contei.

Porque me sinto culpado? Não vou ser eu que vou morrer. Então... Será que o que eu fiz está correto? Será que Vol... Vol... Ele é o bom e Dumbledore é o mal? Sim, é Isso! Haha, eu não sou mal! Eu só fiz o bem para todos, Salvei Deus, o meu Deus!

- Rabicho, abra a porta. - e assim sigo os ideais que me mantém vivo. Agora estou com uma vontade de entrar na casa dos Potter.

**23 horas e 23 minutos  
Harry Potter**

A mamãe me colocou no berço, e disse "durma com os anjos". Eu gostei muito de quando ela me balançou no colo para me fazer dormir, eu só queria que o papai viesse me dar beijo de boa noite também, porque eu amo o papai tanto quanto a mamãe.

Eles gostam muito de mim, o papai ri de mim o tempo inteiro e me chama de bobinho, eu quero crescer e virar um bobão, para que o papai possa continuar a rir, porque a risada dele é gostosa de ouvir. Já a mamãe é mais quietinha, só que quando ela briga com o papai ela bate nele de um jeito muito divertido. A mamãe me olha de um jeito que me faz ficar feliz, e me diz que sou o bebê mais lindo do mundo. Eu quero crescer e olhar pra mamãe do mesmo jeito que ela me olha.

O papai está aqui no quarto, ele veio me dar boa noite, eu falei "amo papai" e "amo mamãe" quando ele me beijou na testa.

Fechei os olhos, lembrando da última coisa que a mamãe disse. "Eu não deixar que Ele te pegue, viu?", Ainda bem, porque eu morro de medo do bicho-papão.

**23horas e 34 minutos  
Lily Evans**

James começou a chorar, eu o abracei com força. Meu marido é um homem muito forte, aguenta tudo sem se apoiar em ninguém, aguenta a guerra, aguenta a mim, aguenta aos apelos d'A Ordem. Só que ele não nasceu para aguentar, James nasceu para resolver. Como eu queria livrá-lo de todo o sofrimento. Queria poder abraçá-lo e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo.

Olhei bem em olhos dele, e limpei suas lágrimas. Tentei dizer aquilo que as palavras não conseguem dizer através do olhar. O amor.

Nós, seres humanos, somos egoístas. Pelo menos é o que penso. Com que direito resumimos uma coisa tão grande à simples quatro letras? Porque não mantemos algo sem uma denominação? Porque precisamos egoistamente diminuir, suprir, comprimir e atualizar tudo? Queria que "eu te amo" fosse uma frase menos falsa, porque o que ela deveria representar significa muito mais que todas as 23 letras do alfabeto em todas suas combinações possíveis. O que quero dizer, não pode ser simplificado em palavras, mas pode ser transmitido por um olhar. Será que ele consegue entender?

As lágrimas em seus olhos aumentam. Ele entendeu.

Porque nossos ancestrais precisaram falar se tudo que é necessário para transmitir o que sentimos são os olhos? Mas não são todas as pessoas que podem se comunicar por seus olhos, infelizmente. Não falo das cegas, pois muito mais cegos "enxergam" e "transmitem" através de seus olhos, do que muitas pessoas que conseguem ver no sentido literal da palavra. Falo da indiferença. A indiferença que surgiu no ser humano. A indiferença que criou Ele.

Beijei-o, e então ouço barulhos na porta. Um estrondo. Passos. Eu e James nos olhamos e pegamos nossas varinhas ao mesmo tempo, eu lancei um feitiço de proteção e um abafador em Harry, graças a Deus ele ainda estava dormindo. Descemos as escadas correndo, e lá estavam eles. Rabicho e Voldemort. O que nós mais temíamos tinha acontecido. Peter tinha revelado nosso segredo, e não parecia nem um pouco arrependido pelo olhar de seu rosto. Olhei diretamente para Voldemort, seus olhos falavam. "Morte..." e também... uma risada, seus olhos riam loucamente. Percebia-se um sorriso macabro. Um prazer assustador.

- _Crucio!_

_- Protego!_

A maldição quase que me acerta. James então começou a duelar com Voldemort, olhei para rabicho, que tirava sua varinha de dentro de sua capa com um sorriso. Fechei meus olhos e lancei um feitiço mudo em sua mão, que a inutilizou, e o fez deixar cair sua varinha, mas não parei e segui lançando feitiços terríveis em Peter com uma raiva cega. Ele então desmaiou no chão. Olhei para James, que ainda duelava com Voldemort. Fui ajudá-lo, porém ele gritou.

**23 horas e 48 minutos  
James Potter**

- Fuja com Harry!

Voldemort continuava a lançar seus feitiços, e quando percebeu que Lily subia as escadas ele tentou segui-la, mas fiquei em sua frente.

- Já te enfrentei três vezes, pensa que não conheço seus truques?

Então, ele sorriu, o que foi uma visão medonha, um sorriso que ele mostrava apenas àqueles que ele iria matar, porém não sem uma luta decente. Um sorriso sem dentes. Continuamos a batalhar sem que ele tirasse aquele sorriso de seu rosto, ele estava adorando aquela sensação, de ter nos pego como ratinhos. E então, ele me matou. Simples assim. Um único feitiço. Uma única maldição das trevas. Comecei então, em milésimos de segundos a suplicar, não para Voldemort, mas para o Deus de que Lily sempre falava.

"Não! Por favor, não! deixe-me ficar mais um pouco, somente mais um pouco. Ao lado daquelas pessoas que eu amo, para protegê-los de todo o mal, salvá-los daquele que mais temem, acariciar suas cabeças enquanto choram. Ainda existem muitas coisas que quero fazer antes de morrer, então por favor... deixe-me viver só mais um pouco, só para que eu possa olhar seu rosto, abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficará bem. Dizer que a amo, apesar de todas as brigas. E se não puder fazer isso... Por favor não deixe que tirem a vida daquilo que mais amo. Proteja-os. Proteja Harry. Faça com que ele cresça um menino forte e corajoso, um menino que saiba fazer escolhas, um menino que saiba diferenciar o bem do mal, seja um pai para ele, um pai que nunca poderei ser. Este é meu único pedido. Salve-os, use minha força para isso, use o que me resta de vida, antes que eu vire somente um corpo sem sentimentos e se..."

**23 horas e 56 minutos  
Tom Riddle**

Desprezível ser humano. Olhei para o cadáver em minha frente, sentido o ar da morte penetrando o cômodo. Respirei fundo sentindo aquele cheiro. Maravilhoso. Subi aquelas escadas na maior calma. Pressa para quê? Para matar? Quanto mais lenta uma morte, mais apreciada ela é. E então olho para uma porta que está sendo sucessivamente protegida por inúmeros feitiços. Desprezível ser humana.

**0 hora  
Lily Evans**

A porta se abriu com um estrondo e ele adentrou o quarto arrancando a varinha de minha mão e alguns de meus dedos junto com um feitiço horrível. Peguei Harry no colo, segurei-o junto a mim, tingindo de sangue o lençol que o enrolava. Ele havia acordado. Seus olhos verdes me olharam com dúvida e felicidade.

Enquanto isso outros olhos vermelhos me olhavam com um sentimento próximo ao desprezo. Então ele sibilou.

- Me entregue o garoto. Não preciso te matar, só me entregue o garoto. Esta é a única promessa que tentarei cumprir a alguém que tem pelo menos um pouco de valor, apesar de seu sangue ruim, você seria útil numa batalha. Entregue-me o garoto.

- Não! _"Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade..."_

- Mulherzinha patética. Eu tentei Snape, não muito, mas tentei. Tenha uma boa morte senhorita Evans, ou devo dizer, querida viúva Potter? - Meus olhos se arregalam ao ouvir isso... James? Morto? - Avada Kedavra!

Viro-me de costas e deixo meu filho cair no berço. Harry, esta é a única herança que te deixo. Meu amor. Esta palavra de quatro letras tão ridícula. Esta magia tão antiga que tenta resumir o amor sem na verdade o fazê-lo. _Meus vita per vestri, _minha vida pela tua. Quatro palavras, quatro letras. Amor. Será que ela não resume mesmo este sentimento tão difícil de se explicar? Ah, Harry, como eu te a...

**1 hora  
Albus Dumbledore**

Chego à casa dos Potter com o coração apertado. James Potter, largado ao chão, com ferimentos no corpo inteiro. Vou até ele, verifico sua pulsação... Nada. Uma poça de sangue reflete seu rosto. Por quê? Por que só pedi a James para colocar um único feitiço de alarme na casa para que me avisasse se o local estivesse sobre ataque? Estava tudo perdido...

Lily! Subi as escadas, Deixando os outros membros da ordem lá embaixo. Sirius segurou James junto a seu corpo e começou a chorar. Eu queria chorar também, mas não podia, tinha acabado de perder aqueles que tinha como filhos, mas não podia chorar, ainda não. Quando olho para o quarto à minha frente vejo uma mão sem dedos e um corpo. As lágrimas começaram a cair, entro no quarto e percebo que perdemos três pessoas que eram muito importantes para o mundo bruxo, não só por serem incrivelmente importantes por suas habilidades, mas sim por possuírem um coração enorme. Estava acabado.

É então que sinto um movimento, no berço. Vou até ele e lá estava, a última reminiscência da família feliz que um dia havia existido. Lá estava Harry Potter, a última esperança, a fênix. Dormindo como um anjo, e apenas uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Olho para o chão e ao lado de Lily estava uma capa escura, que pertencia a Voldemort, cheia de pó. O pego no colo e desço até o andar de baixo. Peço para que todas as pessoas ao redor de Sirius se afastem e deixo Harry em suas mãos, o padrinho do garoto começa a chorar mais desesperadamente que antes. Todos ao seu redor sorriem com uma felicidade enorme. Harry estava vivo.

- Eu preciso ir. Vou atrás de Petter.

- Petter?

- O fiel de segredo da casa.

- Mas Sirius eu pensei que... Entendo... Você confiou cegamente em Petter não foi?

- Sim.

- Mas, antes, me escute. Voldemort está no quarto de Harry, lá em cima.

Todos os bruxos no recinto retiraramm suas varinhas preparando-se para lutar.

- Aparentemente... Morto.

Eles ficaram chocados. Não acreditaram a princípio, mas sorriram.

- Quem o matou?

- Aparentemente, a unica pessoa da família Potter que ficou viva - e mostrei a cicatriz na testa do garoto.

Mais olhares curiosos e duvidosos.

Sirius me entregou Harry dizendo que se Voldemort estava morto, somente mais uma pessoa tinha que pagar. Peço que ele deixe sua moto voadora com Hagrid antes de ir, para que ele deixasse o garoto na casa de seus parentes. Quando finalmente a casa fica vazia, enrolo os corpos em panos brancos com um feitiço e coloco-os em caixões, enterro-os e preparo-me para o que há de vir.

Porque ainda há uma esperança. Esta esperança é um garoto com uma cicatriz em forma de raio. E infelizmente, Acredito que por um bom tempo, serei eu, o único a acreditar que Sirius é inocente.

Mas amanhã, o sol estará tingido de sangue e de amarelo, um sangue pertencente a dois grandes guerreiros e o amarelo da felicidade. E, de certa maneira, as plantas parecerão mais verdes, pois há esperança naquelas esmeraldas que são os olhos de Harry.

**0 hora  
Harry Potter**

"Boa noite mamãe"

"Boa noite Papai"

* * *

**N/a mais nova ainda [09/11/2010] : C**orreção ortográfica e gramatical finalizada (eu acho) e repostagem sob novo pen name.

**N/a nova [20/02/2010]:**Primeira sessão de correção de erros ortográficos e gramaticais, ainda não está 100%, mas melhorou muito. Fiz algumas sutis mudanças, mas nada que mude o decorrer da história, o plot central continua o mesmo. Agradeço aqueles que comentaram colocando uma review, aos que favoritaram e ao que se deram o trabalho de ler até aqui. Também mudei os apelidos, antes Sirius era Rasaur, Harry era Hissy e James era Jimor.

**N/a antiga:** Eu tive muito trabalho escrevendo esta história, tentei fazer com que todos os fatos se encaixassem perfeitamente à história de Harry Potter nos livros, apesar de ter manipulado um pouquinho aqui e ali, afinal, Isto é uma fanfic não é? xD

Qualquer erro de ortografia ou gramática me desculpem! eu sou um pouco desligado com certas coisas, e esta é uma dela, como não achei uma beta pra corrigir deixei do jeito que tá. Qualquer coisa é só comentar nas Reviews.

Detalhe que os codinomes que o James usa lá em Cima seguem a regra do Tenis Polar. escreva as duas palavras uma em cima da outra e troca o "t" pelo "p" e o "p" pelo "t", e assim por diante.

Tenis  
Polar

Eu gostaria de agredecer a todos que leram e pedir que escrevam uma review dizendo o que acharam, onde devo melhorar, onde está bom, onde está muito ruim. Somente para que que no futuro eu possa escrever melhor.

Obrigado.


End file.
